mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery
Season one Derpy 'Surprise!' S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings s01e02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Derpy "muffins" crop S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie questioning Derpy as to Rainbow Dash's whereabouts S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Boast Busters Pegasi clearing the smoke S1E7.png|Dragonshy Derpy flying S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png|Swarm of the Century Crowd 1 S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Cute-ceañera S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Hoity Toity's arrival 2 S1E14.png|Suited For Success Derpy Hooves movers truck after dropping items S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom 100percentderpy.png|The Show Stoppers Ponies_don't_like_Fluttershy's_performance_S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Derpy watching the play S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Ponies shocked because Cloudsdale is crumbling S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Derpy in the crowd S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Derpy Wings S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Derpy in Canterlot S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Derpy in well S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Derpy cracks the floor with sitting on it S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rainbow Dash is skeptical 1 S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Derpy and foal closeup S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Derpy hiding in snowglobe S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Fluttershy observes the cherry S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Derpy S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Derpy in the crowd S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|Derpy's foreground cameo during the joust (in the bottom-right corner) Too Many Pinkie Pies S03E03 large mob.png|Derpy's hard to find here. So. Look at the bottom of the picture then look on the right. You'll see the back of Derpy's head. Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png|Find Derpy. Derpy winking S3E13.png|Derpy winks to us Bronies ;) Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Main 6 trotting and Derpy in the background S3E13.png|Spectating the girls coming forth outta nowhere. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Derpy in equestria girls.png Derpy in Credits.png|Derpy must have asked her muffin to the dance.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxL-Wlw7P7I Merchandise Merchandise T-Shirt I heart Derpy.jpg|She loves us too SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Merchandise T-Shirt Have A Derpy Day Blue.jpg|Have a Derpy day! WeLoveFine shirt Merchandise T-Shirt I Heart Derpy Green.jpg|I love Derpy WeLoveFine shirt Derpy Hot Topic Shirt.jpg|Derpy Hot Topic Shirt Derpy Toy 2012 Limited Edition.jpg|2012 Special Edition Pony toy Season 2 cast poster.jpg Hot Topic Derpy Belt.jpg Derpy-Vinyl.jpg MLPposters.jpg Handle-with-care.jpg Funko Pop! figures promotional image.jpg My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Miscellaneous Lauren-Derpy.png|Lauren Faust discussing Derpy. Derpy source Flashinthepan.png|Derpy's expression almost remained unseen. Derpy Pinkie Keen Faust.png|Faust attributing Derpy's appearance in episode 15. Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. Derpy train title sequence S2E03.png|New title sequence, first used in Lesson Zero. Leaked storyboard Derpy Hooves Rarity Luna Eclipsed.jpg|Leaked storyboard sketch from Luna Eclipsed (later altered). Derpy Castle Creator.png|Derpy Hooves in her Nightmare Night costume from the Castle Creator game. Derpy Hooves Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Derpy Hooves in Gameloft's MLP Mobile game.png Level 60.jpg Category:Character gallery pages